


Dark Corners

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Future Fic, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Huge Crush on Daisy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Sokovia Accords, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Sleepy Cuddles, Wall Sex, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finally admits how he feels about Daisy - although she'd already figured it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Corners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/gifts), [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by two different pictures posted on Tumblr. One, [a piece of Skoulson fanart](http://captainskyson.tumblr.com/post/145593432905/im-doing-a-domestic-skoulson-project-piece), and the other [a NSFW gif](http://palaume.tumblr.com/post/125507063688/follow-us-on-our-blog-palaume-sexy-pictures). Result? Excessively porny fic with no redeeming features whatsoever!

Daisy wakes from her post-coital nap to find Phil's still asleep, his body prone over hers. His face is buried in the pillow just by the crook of her neck, and his arms stretched above their heads and resting on the pillow, as if he'd collapsed over her once he'd finished fucking her. Which isn't what had happened at all, but she's amused by the picture he presents. She lifts her hand and toys with the short hair at the nape of his neck, and he makes an indecipherable noise, then shifts slightly, and she wraps her arms around his body, then kisses his cheek.

"Go back to sleep," she whispers in his ear. Of course, she's forgotten (for the moment) that Phil has very sensitive ears, and her breath against his ear results in a whole body shiver, and a certain stiffening against her thigh. She's not going to pretend she's not aware of his growing arousal – not when she can feel it through his vibrations as well as in the stiffening of his cock.

Phil grunts, then his mouth finds hers; his eyes are still closed, although that's not a hindrance to him kissing her. Daisy kisses him back, her arms tightening around his torso, and her legs falling open unbidden. She feels her sex growing wet even as his cock hardens, until she finally wraps a hand around him and guides his prick into her slick heat; his eyes finally open as he bottoms out. She gazes into the blue depths which are darkened by arousal, and he moans, then kisses her almost savagely as he begins to thrust.

Afterwards, he rolls onto his back, and Daisy curls herself along his side, her head resting on his shoulder and her right arm draped across his waist. 

"You don't have any regrets, do you?" she asks in a soft voice.

He shifts his head, trying to look at her face, so she obliges him by lifting her head so they can look each other in the eye. "Why would I have any regrets?" he asks, sounding genuinely confused. He's stroking the back of her neck with his fingertips, and she suspects he's barely even aware that he's doing it.

"Well, you did jump me in a dark corner and fuck me against the wall," she teases, and slides her hand up under his t-shirt, drawing circles over his skin – she hasn't seen his bare chest yet – he'd wanted to keep the t-shirt on, and she can guess why, but she hopes he'll get over that hang-up soon. She's not frightened by the thought of the scars on his chest and back - and they won't be ugly, because nothing about Phil could ever be ugly.

He slides his hand down her spine and cups her ass. "No, no regrets," he says, "except maybe one – that I waited so long to let you know how I feel about you." She chuckles softly, and he raises an inquisitive eyebrow. "Something funny?"

She smirks a bit. "Well, yeah – I knew how you felt, you've given me enough hints over the years, Phil: turning SHIELD inside out to find a way to save me after Quinn shot me; coming after me when Ward took me away from the Providence base; chasing me into the temple in San Juan; sitting outside my quarantine room day and night without sleeping; comparing me to Lola; going after me instead of dealing with Gonzales; telling me 'I can't lose you too'?"

He grows visibly embarrassed with each instance she recites, until his whole face is flushed red, and he closes his eyes with a pained expression. "Just call me Captain Obvious," he moans.

She laughs quietly at that, then leans over and kisses him, slow, and soft, and languid. "Hey, I love you too, Captain Obvious."

That makes him chuckle and he wraps his arms around her, pulling her body over his so he can look at her. "It was your voice that did it for me," he tells her.

"My voice? Oh, you mean when I called you back out of your memories after Raina – " She doesn't – can't – finish that sentence.

He blushes again, looking bashful. "Um, no."

She raises both her eyebrows and props herself up on his chest so she can stare into his eyes. "What then?"

"Your podcasts," he says, and bites his bottom lip.

"Oh!" Daisy's face breaks out into an enormous grin. "You fell for me back then?" she asks. She's sort of amazed and disbelieving, but also sort of not.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," she tells him.

"I should have said something before," he says.

"I don't think either of us was ready for this before," she says gently. "We've both had a lot of stuff to deal with – you discovering you'd actually died; your carving and me finding my family and getting powers; the fall of SHIELD and rebuilding it again; the whole Inhuman situation and the Sokovia Accords – it's been a lot."

"Yeah." He sighs softly, then smiles up at her. "You know I couldn't have got through the last few years without you, don't you?"

"Well likewise, mister." She leans down and presses her lips to his brow, then his nose, before finally kissing his mouth, soft and sweet. "So, you didn't say, what made you jump me in the hall earlier?"

He closes his eyes, as if pained by the memory, which intrigues her since he just told her has no regrets. "It was your dress," he says. "Your Lola dress."

"My Lola dress?" she repeats, then starts to laugh. "Oh Phil!" 

He opens his eyes to scowl at her, but she can't help it – she'd worn that red dress when they took Ace to his Aunt's on purpose because she'd planned to talk him into letting her join his team, having no idea that he'd offer a job before she could make any attempt to persuade him into giving her what she needed.

"If I'd known that's how you'd react, I might have worn it again sooner," she teases. 

He growls and pushes her onto her back, then leans down and kisses her very thoroughly for the next several minutes, and she kisses him back equally insistently until they're too breathless to continue.

"Fuck, Daisy," he mutters, flopping back onto the pillows again.

"Mmhmm." She hums her agreement, her body tingling with arousal, and aware that he's also very aroused again, although she knows he'll need a bit more time to recover. She may be a high school dropout, but she knows about the male refractory period, and that it's longer for an older man. She considers her options, then comes to a decision, and she looks at Phil; once he feels her gaze on him and turns his head towards her she very deliberately licks her lips, then begins to trace her fingertips down her body until she reaches her mound. His eyes go wide as he realises what she's about to do, and he props himself up on his side to watch as she slides the tip of her index down the length of her moist folds.

"Daisy," he breathes, his gaze dark and intent as she strokes her finger up and down, up and down, before dipping the tip inside. "Fuck."

He watches her closely as she slowly fingers herself; her breathing becomes more ragged as she approaches her climax, and her hips lift up off the bed as she works her fingers deeper inside her sex, and then all her muscles pull tight and she lets out a keening whimper as her orgasm sweeps over and she feels her inner muscles clamp around her fingers. Before she can pull her hand away, Phil shifts down the bed to lie between her spread legs, and she moans loudly as he first pulls her fingers free and sucks them clean, then draws his tongue up the length of her sex.

He eats her out in a very thorough fashion, and it's pretty obvious that this is not his first rodeo, not that she'd really imagined it was – he's older and more experienced than her after all.

She slides her palm through his hair, wishing it was a bit longer so she could actually tug on it, then scrapes her fingernails across his nape, and he groans loudly, and thrusts his hips against the bedding in what she's sure is an unconscious reaction to his increasing arousal.

He brings her off twice, and when he lifts his head, his mouth shining with her juices, she knows she needs him inside her again. She grabs his arms and pulls him bodily up the bed, and he looks startled by this move, but he doesn't resist. She kisses him on the mouth, savouring the taste of herself, and as they kiss she reaches down to stroke his cock.

"Phil," she says, her voice husky with desire.

"Daisy." He guides himself into her, and she moans loudly as he fills and stretches her, then begins to thrust.

After a couple of minutes though, she persuades him to pull out, before she rolls onto her stomach, then pushes up onto her hands and knees. He groans, then clasps her left hip as he thrusts back inside her, and she pushes herself backwards as he thrusts forwards.

"Yes, Phil, yes." She can't resist egging him on, and he brings both his hands from her hips to cup her breasts, squeezing and massaging them as he fucks her deep and hard.

Afterwards she slumps down onto the bed, and he falls beside her, then draws her body against his so that they lie on their sides face to face.

"Will you sleep here tonight?" he asks in a soft voice, and she smiles. 

"I wasn't really planning on going back to my bunk," she admits.

"Good." He tightens his arms around her and she feels a wave of sleepiness come over her again.

"Might need a nap again," she tells him, and he hums agreement.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

The next day is spent mostly working in separate parts of the rebuilt Playground – Phil's helping May now that she's the Director. Daisy, meanwhile, is training with Mack, Elena, and Joey. She feels as if she has a new energy about her since spending the evening and night with Phil, and something must show because Mack asks her more than once what she's 'on', while Elena gives her several speculative looks.

After their training session in the gym, Daisy showers, pulling on her 'Lola dress' again, before heading to the weapons' range for some rifle practice. The other three have gone their separate ways, and Daisy expects to have the range to herself until she turns a corner and finds Phil lurking with an attempt at nonchalance that makes her laugh softly as she saunters towards him.

She gives him a nod. "Phil."

He breaks out into a big grin, and she can feel through his vibrations that he's aroused. "Daisy," he says. "I thought you might like some company."

She snorts. "Sure you did, Phil," she teases. He has the grace to look at least a little embarrassed, and she leans in to kiss him, but can't resist whispering "Captain Obvious" against the shell of his ear.

He moans softly, and tugs her towards him, backing them towards a dark corner of the hallway that's out of the range of any of the cameras down here. They kiss greedily for several minutes, and then Daisy slips her thong off, and Phil moans before unfastening his pants. She slips her hand inside and groans when she finds he's going commando today; she eases his cock free, then steps back up against the wall. He lifts her in his arms and she wraps her legs around his waist so that he can slide his cock inside her slick heat. He holds her around her waist while she clasps his shoulder with one hand and the back of his neck with the other, and they proceed to fuck up against the wall just as they had yesterday, Daisy bouncing up and down in his arms as he thrusts.

"You're a bad influence, Phil," she tells him.

"How so?" he asks, a bit breathless.

"I've never had semi-public sex in the workplace before," she says, "and it certainly never occurred to me to sully the Playground's hallways like this."

He smirks, then leans in and bites her bottom lip before kissing her, his tongue stroking across the roof of her mouth. She groans, then wraps her left arm more firmly around his torso and drops her right hand between their bodies to vibrate the air around her clit and over his cock as he fucks her. It's Phil's turn to groan, and she can tell he likes what she's doing. She comes, her muscles tightening around him so that he's required to stop thrusting for a bit, then he resumes, thrusting more forcefully now. He presses his face into the crook of her neck as he comes, and she feels a second orgasm wash through her body in the wake of his climax.

"Fuck," he gasps, and carefully lowers her until her feet are on the floor, although she just leans back against the wall for the moment, her knees feeling too much like jelly for her to try walking anywhere.

"God, Phil, are you gonna make a habit of fucking me in secret corners of the base?"

He raises both eyebrows and smirks. "Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you Daisy?" She groans, and he chuckles. "I'll take that as a yes."

He leans into her body to kiss her and she takes a moment to slide her hand down the length of his spent cock before tucking it back into his suit pants. He bends down and picks up her thong, then tucks it into the pocket of his pants, and she gives him a wide-eyed look. "You can reclaim that later," he tells her. "If you dare."

"Oh I dare, Phil," she tells him firmly, and he smirks.

"I'll leave you to your practice, then."

He turns around and saunters off, and she watches him, admiring his ass, and thinking about how much better it looks when he's wearing tight jeans.

She smoothes her red dress flat, then makes her way to the weapons' range, while plotting ways and means of getting her thong back, and teasing him into the bargain. By the time she's set up her paper targets, she's got a plan in mind, and she feels quite certain that they're both going to have fun with this.


End file.
